1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an external connection terminal, a semiconductor package having the external connection terminal, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many semiconductor devices tend to be packaged in high density and high integration for electronic devices to simultaneously perform many functions.
As a result, a market tends to demand miniaturization of the electronic devices. Therefore, as the package is developed to a module having an integration system type, the package size is getting smaller and the mounting density also has a tendency to be high density.
Further, a method for integrating various packages has been developed to implement the package in one integration type. Recently, a double side packaging technology using both surfaces of a printed circuit board (PCB) becomes gradually important, a chip surface mounting technology (chip SMT) for mounting a chip on a lower portion of the double side substrate, and a technology for implementing a solder ball connection terminal for connecting to an electronic device board become important.
A technology applied to a double side packaging product is being developed to a technology for implementing a connection terminal between the package and the board by connecting a copper pin (Cu pin) to the lower portion of the substrate by soldering and a technology for molding the overall lower portion, penetrating through a terminal of the substrate using a laser beam, and then plating a portion of a through hole with a conductive material to implement the connection terminal.
However, in order to apply these technologies, as a complicated package process is required and mechanical elements are very large, a tolerance may be relatively large and as the number of interconnections on the upper and lower portions of the substrate increases, the package size cannot but increase. In order to solve the problems, a packaging method for separately forming the interconnection as a fine pattern and attaching the interconnection to the substrate has been proposed.